Resones to hate
by Hate Eater
Summary: Yep, my first Fic here :3 hope do you like and of course, i present my own Character  OC  Kay Perkins! Don t miss it ;3  Pure Kick And Kendall badass relationship!


Neo: Yeah! My first time!

Franco: I swear, your still a VIRGIN!

Neo: No that "First time"!

Franco: Still, your a virgin.

Neo: Shut the Fu** off!

Franco: Whatever ¬¬

Neo: *Sighted*... Declaimer: I don´t own KB:SD (Too lazy to write it)

* * *

><p>Kick and Kendall:<p>

"WHY DO YOU CARE!" the little buttowski yelled whit all his lungs to the rival and enemy Kendall Perkins.

"W-what did you say?" she replied nervously.

"Like I said; Why did you care so much!" he yelled again hoping that this time she fireback.

"I…just…" she says crawling "Damn! Alright Kendall you practice a lot if he ask this, just stay calm and say what you practice. I just care about that one day you hurt somebody whit your crazies stunts"" She thought quickly trying to put hers words together on her month.

"Well?" He says more calm and a little confused for her reaction" Why where fighting for?" He thought because he forgets all about the firs topic that made then fight… again.

The true is, they can´t remember well, just the two of them alone on the front of the school, it was a sunny Monday and it was perfect for both, Kendall just ended hers classes and she take her way to the library to buy a new book that is related to "How to make your boyfriend happy" her relationship whit Ronaldo was in bad shape, he only think about science, but she wants something else. And Buttowski was on his world of awesomeness and Stunts, the climate was perfect to do his stunt, a simple jump, thing that he thought easy.

"1 Hour ago"

Kendall is walking lost in her thought.

"Why I am doing this again?" she asked to herself when she put her hand on the door to pull it out and exit the facility" He can´t be him…, no matter how hard I try" she thought to herself, hoping that this time the answer just pop-up on her head" He´s cute and that time he try to be awesome… but, my head is just too focused on Kick…" her mind was to deep on herself that she don´t see the little Daredevil on his Ol Blue and she was just in the perfect place (It was a "X" under her) she stopped when she felt the warm and little body of someone on her, her vision go pitch-black and the next thing she saw was hers more furious and annoying "Enemy" upon her.

At that moment she was clueless, she can´t say if she was happy or angry of that accident, but her Ego take card and make her push that feeling of warm and Kick of her.

"Wha the Heck are you doing Clarence!"She says quickly hoping that he doesn't see her blushing.

"I was doing the most awesome stunt… before you appear Kendall" the last part he say it more annoyed that the rest of the phrase.

"And you have to ruin my day for a stupid stunt!" She yelled angrily.

"Well, if I ruin your day then the stunt don´t go so bad" He says sarcastically.

"Oh!" she says in annoyance and making larger the "O" part "Clarence you're so dead!" She says putting her finger on the place that it has to be the nose of the Daredevil.

"If beat that you can´t kill even a little fly" He say sharply moving straight to her.

"Well, you're smaller than a fly so I can kill you" She replies angrily.

"Time: Now"

She thought about that again and she regains herself" Because… Because…" she knows the answer but she can´t spit it "It just..."She was interrupted by the little Daredevil whit helmet.

"Is always like this, even if you're not somehow related to the stunt, you always yelled at my and other stuffs, WHY DO YOU CARE! You hate me! This has to make you laugh when I fall and broke my bones!" more furious than ever he replied.

"I…I…It because…"Whit the words in her mouth but the truth in her hearth, it was a fight for what she desire and what she believe" I CAN´T SAY IT! Because your stunt are dangerous and make me worry. No that sound stupid" She was brave… but not enough.

"Just…you can´t get it? Do you? "After that she runs away leaving a confused Kick on his thought.

"Don´t get what!" he yelled to nothing, Kendall was long away.

Gunther appear looking at Kick that was shocked by the way of act of his most furious "enemy"

"Wha the biscuits just happen?" ask Kick whit a confusion glare.

"Got me there Kick, but I can see that she is only worried about you" Gunther says whit a normal glare almost like he didn't care about his nonsense.

"Good one Gunther" he starts to laugh and then Gunther follow him on the laugh.

"Either way, I think I get her point thought" the Nordic boy spited.

"What point Gunther? "His response was too quickly

"Well, maybe she is your worst enemy but that doesn't mean that she want you dead" he sighted and looked to kick "You risk your life in every jump Kick, not just her but your parent and I get worried wen you do crazies stunts"

"Gunther?" Kick asked amazed for the way that his best friend talked to him.

"Well, let´s do another stunt" he say cheerfully like that last topic never appear.

Kendall was running "What's for?" she thought quickly but it was to late, she was on front of her house, she wiped all her tears and enter greeting his father, but she shocked when she looked a tall boy, black hair and same his eyes.

He was using a black t shirt under a black jacket and a jean whit all ripped off on the lap.

"KAY!" she gasped and hugged the boy whit tears on her eyes.

"Hey lil sis" he replay putting his hand covering hers head.

"I" she sniffed "miss you so much!" the blonde girl cried loud.

"Sis, can I talk you on private?" he replied whit a serious look, she nodded and then they part to Kendall rooms, it was very normal, a bookshelf for hers favorites books, a big bed whit a pink theme and flower stamps, a lava pink lamp on hers desk next to the computer and Hansel sleeping on the pillow. All the walls painted in the most pure white, just like snow.

"Well, what's happen?" he asked coldly, she just get speechless "I know what I saw, your was crying BEFORE you see me" he say cleverly, then he pat her head whit care and softness "I´m your ol bro, if you don´t tell me then is not use that I have that title" he smiled and softly look at Kendall.

"What if… what if you're in love whit a man… and he… and he never will feel the same?" she ask crawling and trying to not cry.

"You never know lil K" he answered whit a soft smile, he called her "lil K" like a nickname as you can see, or read.

"I know everything about him!" she yelled furious "he love take challenges and never back down one, he prove that is more that a adrenaline junk and he always see that nobody see, he´s cute and always think on the other people even if he don´t show up that part of him!" she star breathing fast and just sit down in the ground" He is… he is… the only man that I would love…and he hates me"

Her brother smiled "hate is a big word, don´t you think?" He asked relaxed and pat his sister head "Let me talk to him, is not you're actually boyfriend so…"Kendall quickly glare angrily to his companion" Hey, don´t take it so bad, I'm just wondering" he saw the confusion on his sisters eyes "He is the manly type? He never let his soft side at air so… he has to be, if you excuse me I gonna say "hi" to an ol pal" then he left a more confused girl.

"Don´t do anything reckless… Kay" she whispered and then she sight and jump to her bed, she quickly find that she was really tired because it wasn't two minutes and she was under Morpheus's arms.

On the other side of town in the most popular place of the little Daredevil, Food ´n´ fix, he walked inside and saw Brad teasing Wade.

"Come one, quickly! I don´t have all day Wade!" He yelled to the relaxed worker.

"Relax buddy, let me check up if I have more Cheetah Chug "He say calmly.

"Oh! I have enough of this! "He walked to the storage angrily, he wasn't on the mood Kick Thought and the he saw a guy enter the place and look at Wade.

"What`s up Wade?" The guy says cheerfully and waving the hand.

"Kay! Long time no see" Wade say calmly and getting close to his old friend.

"What's going up fella? It seem that you have a little problem" He says pointing to Brad that's is wiping out the storage"

"No need help my amigo" reproach the brow haired guy.

"Men, you NEED help" Kay says putting a hand on Wade´s shoulder.

Kay enter to the storage when Brad was red of rage, Kick escape of him and he search for everyplace, he lose a chance whit a girl for kick and he lose his favorite sofa. He was crazy at the moment.

"Hey Dillweed" Kay says whit a cold glare.

"What do you want loser!" He protested angrily.

"What I want? You enter at my friend´s store, wiped out the storage and yelled at me, and you ask what I want? Are you sick dillweed?" He fireback whit no fear of the beast that brad is"

"Yeah! And who is the dillweed!" He asked offended but more likely angry

"You can see another dillweed here?" the black haired man fireback relaxed and then he checked by view the store to find someone like a dillweed. He glare at kick that is hidden, he smiled and then he put his attention to Brad "Ah! And before I forget, you can please say your name?" He asked politely making Brad get more angry.

"You win it DILLWEED!" He jumped to Kay and he just move to avoid him; he ended stamped his face on the window.

"You know, you make me feel pity, you got a bad day and the only thing you can do is bother your lil bro and Wade, he is the most awesome and best friend I have, and you try mess whit him? You got guts if you think that you can win me, if you put a finger on me I´ll demand you whit pleasure" Brad glare to Kay scared.

"W-Who the hell are you!" Brad confused about what to do and how he can see trough him, he ended stepping back.

"Oh? I didn´t tell you? I´m Kay Perkins, your worst nightmare! So stop messing around and get the hell out of here!" He pointed the most close exit and then Brad run screaming like a little girl.

"That was… Awesome! "The little Daredevil enter doing his mot famous pose and looking at Kay "The only one that could do that is… it can´t be" Kick thought looking again to the boy.

"Long time no see… Kicky" Kick´s eyes was wide open, he is! Kick thought happily.

"Kay!" The daredevil smirk in a cocky way "So it was you!" then he looked down, he knew what´s going to happen.

"So... tell me" in that moment the Nordic boy was talking to Wade "What happen between Kendall and you? What happen in those years? What happen to the best friends on all Mellowbrook! "He glares sharply, Gunther was drinking a cup of coffee and spited on the entire wall and Kick´s face.

"WHAT!" the blonde boy yelled.

"Gunther" Kick glare at his best friend "Shut up" he finished making Gunther close his mouth.

"You even take the showers together!" Kay says angrily.

"WHAT!" Gunther spit water that he was drinking to pass the last five seconds.

Kick just growled in anger.

"You even…" Kay look at Kick, he glare back whit shame "Even after that promise?" the last words make kick heat up in anger and the he yelled.

"Is not my fault that she starts to act so bossy around! She was the one who broke that promise!" He felt lighter, but for his surprise Kay was smiling to him.

"so, you didn't forget about that" the black haired boy teased Kick" It seem to me that your hurt… badly" Like if he can see through the daredevil he make the assumptions.

"Is not like that!" the little one responded angrily.

"After you promise that will be always together like friends?" the Perkins boy teased again.

"Awww… that's so cute" Gunther reply softly.

"Gunther" Kick glare at Gunther.

Like a robot the Nordic boy run and take the Cheetah Chug that Wade was drinking, he runs back and the he drink it and spit it on the entire place.

"WHAT!... Is that better Kick?" Kick all covered of Cheetah Chug smiled at Gunther and he smiled back.

"You got a pretty good friend here" Kay that looked like kick, all covered of the green soda, he smiled at Kick "So, your Gunther, I'm wrong?" he glare at the blonde boy.

"Y-yes sir!" scared for the Perkin boy he put a military pose and glare at Kay.

"Don´t need that, I'm a friend here" Kay sighted, he knew that Brad make a bad impression of all the "grow" ups.

"Kick" he look again the little daredevil "We need to talk" then he put his steel gaze to his friend Wade" Alone" he ended, Wade put his hand like there where guns and the he grave Gunther outside the facility.

* * *

><p>Neo: Wha do you think?<p>

Franco: Frankly... this suck... badly

Neo: Just shut up! Stupid Dog!

Franco: Wana fight lil cat?

Neo: Bring it!

Kick: Stop both of you! *sight* Leave a review...

Neo: Hiss!

Franco: Grrrr!

kick: Like to babys...


End file.
